Homicidal Urges
by Strife The Dark 152
Summary: sequel to stealing a phone: well, in short, joshua gets homicidal urges, his target, Neku sakabura
1. day 0: the beginning

Another random incarnation of me and my cousin's talks

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~XXXXX

Joshua was sitting on the black leather chair with his chin on his hand, in his mansion in north shibuyia, Japan, at around 8 pm on a fall night, lazily flipping through the channels using his powers as composer, he also was levitating his chair, along with the tv and all the other furniture in the room five feet off the round, thee pale blue glow enveloped everything, Joshua leaned back and flipped to another channel as his chair leaned at a lazy 45 degree angle, he flipped through a little more channels and flipped the chair completely upside down, he didn't fall from the chair because of his power, he waited for a minute

"Nope, still the same" he said sadly as he flipped the chair straight back up again and levitated all the furniture down,

The composer of shibuyia is bored

Joshua cycled through his thoughts once again, rhyme is on a vacation and I promised to leave her alone, shiki is gone with eri, the game is having a bye week to let everybody rest, hakenoma is giving his report to upstairs, he sighed again and sunk into this chair more, this free off week in fall is going to suck, he thought sadly, he flipped through the channels until he came to an American show, inception, a long story with a good plot, with amazing scenes, and amazing accidents and in one part, a train randomly flies through the town, the way stuff happened made him smirk, he could do that, but of course it wouldn't be fun just to play sandbox with shibuyia, after the show was done he flipped to other movies and saw other random things, and an idea formed In his mind.

Joshua smirked as he walked out of his living room and turned off the light, a list formed in his head, Joshua smiled evilly as he teleported to his composer's throne and set his chin on his intertwined fists, an image shone in front of him, Neku walking down the street with his hand in his pockets, with his headphones hanging around his neck, he stopped and looked at multiple stores before passing on, the image stayed on his the whole time, Joshua summoned a bottle of wine and a wine goblet, he poured th wine with his hand and set it on the side, he looked at the goblet filled with wine, rhyme didn't want him drinking wine, but he was of age to drink and he could not possibly get drunk, he held it up to the image as neku looked up to the stars,

Joshua smiled evilly, "tomorrow, let the games begin, and may the odds be ever in my favor" he drank the wine and made the image disappear, for now, he has work to do for tomorrow, a city to prepare, a new app to make, and Neku to kill

XXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX

And now let the games begin

"_As long as you fight, I exist"_

-Strife152


	2. day 1: a bus

**Day 1  
>bus.<strong>

**Joshua 0- Neku 0**

**And… go!**

**Xxxxxxxxvxxxxxv**

Neku was having a particularly fine day today, he got a gift for Shiki (a pair of headphones like his, but more pink and green, like her) and the music on the streets was amazing, partly because it was a bye-week of the reapers game,

"_reminds me of the hunger games…. Uhhh…" _Neku thought with a shudder, he had read a book that rhyme told him to read a while ago and he was slightly…. Appalled by the similarities with the reapers game _"alright alright, forget that and lets go the meeting place! _Neku smirked as he had the silver box in his hands, he ran home quick after this (he lived right next to 10-4) he was going to give it as a present for Shiki once she came back from her trip with Eri.

"_Mission: buy headphones and get to hachikio,_

_You have thirty minutes, _

_Love,_

_Neku_

_Mission accomplished" _

Neku thought to himself with a smirk, he used the mission thing as a joke with his friends, and he thought it was entertaining, especially if they used the mission type to Joshua, he got kinda angry and went on a really embarrassing rant when they texted him that, Neku tried not to burst out laughing at the thought, but he needed to get going home so he could wrap it, so he quickened his pace

He didn't notice the crosswalk sigh saying stop

He didn't notice the green light to his left on the traffic pole

He didn't see the big blue bus from out of no were going straight at him at FULL SPEED.

Neku turned just in time to see the busses headlights and

SLAM! Neku was sent flying like a ball hit by a bat, he was sent flying and bounced, rolled, bounced off a car or two, I think maybe bounced a car moving the other direction, he moved like a human bouncy ball, going all over the place, _what the heck! Am I made of rubber!? _Neku thought until finally stopping after skidding, rolling, bouncing then skidding, bouncing then rolling again to a stop. Neku blacked out after that.

"Wow… 200 yards, would that be a touchdown?" Joshua asked as he sat on his throne "you got hit by that bus pretty hard, and yeah, you died, I'm surprised your body wasn't completely smashed by the impact, you must of used a psych barrier to protect yourself and that's why you bounced"

"I can see that Joshua" Neku stated with a frown, _I died again? Great… I thought it was the by-week! _

"Though I can't believe the whole time you never let go of that box, and it isn't damaged either." He continued, obviously impressed. Neku snapped back to look at Joshua. "Well, anyways, sense it is the by-week of the Game. I'm letting you go back to life, just don't die again, you hear me?"

"got it Josh" Neku said with a smile as he disappeared in a white flash, After the orange haired kid disappeared, the light blonde haired composer swept his hand and fixed all the damages he has caused. The composer took another sip of wine and smiled devilishly.

"My point, Neku, may I see you tomorrow"

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

**The result. **

**Neku- 0 Joshua- 1**

And there is day one of the homicidal urges!


	3. day 2: a half pipe

Day 2

Joshua- 1

Neku- 0

XVXVXVXVX

"heh" Joshua laughed a little at Neku today, the screens surrounding his throne showed Beat skating at the skate park and Neku just walking around bored, an idea formed in the composer's mind, he flipped out his orange cell phone and tapped a few buttons, the imprint screen came up, Neku had forgotten his player pin today, _a mistake that will cost him his life. _Joshua hit the buttons and Neku perked up a little as the thought shot through his head. Neku shrugged and said "aw, what the hell" before heading towards Beat's skate park, Joshua jumped off his chair, floating in the air as his screens shattered into thousands of glass shards and shot at him, he merely whipped both hands down and the glass impaled itself into the ground, Joshua flipped his hair and swung his hand, a beam of pure white energy shot from the sky and **obliterated **the offending reaper**. **

"anyone who tries to kills me ends up erased. You better get that straight, alright?" Joshua asked the ashes of the reaper and teleported off. Off to kill a friend of his in a new way

Neku ran up to beat's skate park- the spot Beat was always skateboarding at, Beat flew down the lip of the half pipe he was skating and up the opposite side, the gravity boosting Beat father into the air so that he managed to do a kickflip mctwist, a more difficult skateboarding move that Beat had been practicing to impress Eri when she came back, Beat and Neku got along barely due to Neku's lingering "lone wolf" aura and Beat's brutish attitude but that got along well enough that Neku knew that Beat wanted to ask Eri out, maybe once she gets back? Neku wondered this as he stood near the edge of the half pipe. He looked at the pipes and support holding the side he was standing next to, the strange weather this past month must of worn down of everything, maybe even these supports! Neku shuddered at the morbid thought and shrugged and hit one just to stop his fears.

There was a groan as the half pipe's support cracked and broke on one side, Beat was going up the not failing side and landed and turned

"Holy crap!" was all Neku heard as the crumbling supports failed and fell on one side. _Towards neku. _The failing half pipe smashed and maybe even impaled Neku a few times; he didn't feel it because the initial impact knocked him out.

If you were at the scene of the collapse, one could hear a small giggle and a bit of Blonde hair being flipped into the air before the blonde walked away from the crime.

The next time neku opened his eyes he was in the white throne room,

"not here again!" neku yelled and pulled out his phone, his pins and player pin were not in his pocket "crap! I forgot them!" Neku's panic rose as a white flash emanated from around him, and a blue flash as Joshua appeared. White angel wings present, Neku was taken aback to see his player pins and his black planet pins appear in his hands, Joshua flew forward, Neku couldn't react as one white wing slammed into his front and sent him into a wall, Joshua's eyes burned like a seraph's as he teleported as a ball of pure white energy Appeared in his energy and pointed it at Neku's shocked face, then… stopped.

"oh, it's just you neku" Joshua said blandly, he got his foot off neku's chest and walked over to the throne and sat.

"yeah, Josh, it's just me" Neku said as he regarded the composer with some weariness _Josh redid his pack with me so I could fight but instead attacked me directly and nearly blew my face off… okay… _Joshua sighed and the orange haired ex-player glared at him.

"what? You want answers? Someone tried to kill me earlier today, so when some big energy is in MY throne room? Let's just say…. I get… upset." Joshua said with an evil smile.

"okay… I get it. Well…" Neku was awkwardly standing there as Joshua smiled at him maliciously. Joshua then waved his hand.

"later. Now don't die again, dear, I need you for later" Joshua said as Neku disappeared, he waved his hand again and the half pipe was repaired and everyone's memories (except Neku's) was reset like it never happened.

"another point, neku, you really need to try harder" Joshua said as his wings spread out and he put his chin on his hands. "but it's quite hard to win, when your opponent is the composer, isn't it?

XVXVXVXVXVX

Day 2

Joshua- 2

Neku- 0


End file.
